


My Open Heart

by Cattatonically



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattatonically/pseuds/Cattatonically
Summary: Nanase Haruka was not a regular man. Well, he was, in a way. He just wasn’t your standard, run of the mill regular man. A human-like regular man. And only one other person knew this fact, and knew it as thoroughly as they knew themselves.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Ryuugazaki Rei
Kudos: 6





	My Open Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzzyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/gifts).



Nanase Haruka was not a regular man. Well, he was, in a way. He just wasn’t your standard, run of the mill regular man. A human-like regular man. And only one other person knew this fact, and knew it as thoroughly as they knew themselves. 

Haru couldn’t quite remember what had made them choose this precise town. Even by human standards, five years was a long time, and time often muddled memories. But he and Rei had found a small, abandoned little building, and had immediately decided to make it their home.

They’d built a shop on the ground floor, and used the top floor as their dwelling. Most of it had already been fitted for living quarters, it simply needed some cleaning, and some tending to. From what Haru understood of humans, and from the research Rei had done, ‘renovations’, such as the ones they were undertaking (with a little non-human help) were not uncommon. 

Rei had done his research, and read all the books, using his vast intellect to direct Haru, and guide him towards their goal. Rei would use his knowledge to guide the business, and Haru would use his talents to tend to their product and stock. Together, they would grow, and together, they would continue to learn how to blend in as humans. 

Together, always together, they decided to sell flowers to humans for all kinds of occasions. Haru and Rei had learned all about anniversaries, births, deaths, holidays, celebrations, and which flowers, arrangements, and bouquets were appropriate for each. They’d also learned that some humans were unnecessarily cruel and unkind. Not nearly as cruel as his own family; no, no human could ever reach that level, but they certainly tried their hardest. 

To make up for those humans, Haru and Rei had found friends - friends who did not utter nasty words, or disgusting phrases. And those humans - those friends - made posing as a human for as long as they had worth it. They made it comfortable, something Haru and Rei had never been before arriving here.

These friends had been welcoming, and kind, and had shown them around the small seaside town they called home. Haru and Rei had learned a lot from their friends. They cherished this knowledge, and guarded it fiercely; hoarded it like a dragon hoarded gold, or like Makoto’s cats hoarded string. They used this knowledge to blend into the town, into society, and solidify their human disguise. Haru and Rei had truly started to become more, and more human.

And yet, they’d never felt more powerful, more alive, than when they were posing as human, and surrounded by the friends they called theirs.

Even though Haru knew that he and Rei were fitting in well, there were still some things that baffled them both about humans.

Humans, according to Rei’s research, rarely touched the way Haru and Rei always touched. Humans were not this tactile with each other, unless a very particular set of emotions, feelings, and boundaries were present. Haru didn’t understand this, nor did he want to. He needed Rei, and Rei needed him, and that was all that mattered to them. Human notions of propriety did not apply to Haru and Rei, and what was theirs. 

“Good morning, Haru-chan! Rei-chan!” Nagisa came bounding into the shop, breaking Haru out of his deep contemplation. He approached both Haru and Rei, and gave each man a quick peck on the cheek.

He was the only other human who touched, and wanted to be touched, like Haru and Rei did. Haru hid a small smile in a bouquet of calla lilies. Nagisa always managed to make him feel content and calm. Looking at Rei’s fond expression, Haru knew that his partner felt the same. 

“Hello, Nagisa. Can we help you, or are you only here to pester us?” Rei turned toward Nagisa, teasing him good naturedly. Nagisa just smiled all the wider, and hopped up on the counter, swinging his legs to and fro. 

“Pestering for now, Rei-chan. I just wanted to come in and say hello!” Rei rolled his eyes and turned back to the gift basket he’d been assembling. It was a quiet time of day. Haru tuned out Nagisa and Rei’s banter as he continued to trim the flowers in his hands. 

Haru had always had a connection to plants. It was this connection that had coaxed them to choose a flower shop for their storefront. Haru could care for, grow, and nurture the plants, while Rei focused more on the business end of things. It was the perfect arrangement, born of a respectful partnership. 

The day wore on, Rei and Nagisa chatted away, served customers, and later on, Nagisa reminded Haru of the group dinner he and Rei were hosting that evening. 

That had been another facet of humankind that Haru had found fascinating - the innate need for socialization. Haru found he didn’t mind it all that much. He often enjoyed being surrounded by his friends, having their warmth and energy surround his home.

Haru thought about what he wanted to serve his friends, and settled on Rei’s favourite human meal. He was pleased and satisfied when Rei’s eyes lit up at the realization.

Rei had always had the most beautiful, and expressive, eyes that Haru had ever seen - on both humans, and non-humans. He would never tire of them. Haru reached out, and gave Rei’s hand a squeeze before turning back to the counter and prepping their meal. 

One by one, their friends arrived, and gathered around Haru and Rei’s living room, filling the space with warmth, chit chat, kindness, and affection. Nagisa bounded in and out between the kitchen and the living room, giggling along to Rin’s story, and gently teasing Momo for his latest disaster in dating. 

“Mmm, this smells really good, Haru-chan!” Nagisa wrapped his arms around Haru’s neck, gently leaning his head on Haru’s shoulder - his left shoulder, the one currently not stirring the pot - and inhaled deeply. 

“I’m glad you approve. Bring the plates and cutlery into the living room, please? Dinner is almost ready.” 

“Sure thing, Haru-chan!” Nagisa hopped off of him with a fake salute, and did as he was asked. Haru made quick work of serving up the meal, and bringing it in. 

There they all were, Haru’s and Rei’s friends, sitting on the floor around their table. Haru took his seat next to Rei, and settled against his side, snuggling deeper as Rei gently wrapped an arm around Haru’s waist. 

If it meant more nights like this, nights surrounded by friends, and warmth, and Rei, Haru would content himself with remaining human for as long as he possibly could. Who needed a fae kingdom when he had a beautiful life like this?

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found flailing on [tumblr](https://cattatonically.tumblr.com/).


End file.
